


I, um...

by Miro (KuroTsubasa)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gon and killua are such nerds, written for a persons bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/Miro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon being nerds. Huge, adorable nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I, um...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a person's bday, hope they do like it. idek but its based on a fanart which i'll link at the bottom and, yea. Have some cute.

He swallowed.

He breathed in slowly, and he breathed out.

He shook his head, waving the negative thoughts away.

This shouldn’t go wrong. It wouldn’t go wrong. It can’t go wrong.

This is much easier compared to assassination, in fact it’s probably the easiest thing he’s ever done. 

Or it could be the hardest thing he’s ever done.

But whatever happens, it would turn out well.

Right?

All he was about to do was just confess to his best friend. That's no big deal. Why would he be nervous?

_Be normal, act natural. Act cool like you usually are, walk up to him and look him in the eyes…_

_And say it._

_Straight out, no stuttering, no nothing. Just say it. If you get rejected, take it up like a man._

_If your feelings get accepted, then…_

_Then…_

“That kind of thing can wait! First of all I have to actually say it first!” Killua let out a sudden shout of frustration, scaring the nearby birds away, also earning him some stares from the people around. Realising what he just did, he sighed and lowered his head.

_Anyways, when did this kind of feelings even appear…since when did I start seeing Gon…that way…_

Despite the questions circling his mind, Killua knew very well exactly when he started liking Gon. The moment he saw Gon in the Hunter Exam. At that moment, he felt a part of himself already attracted to Gon, and he wanted to find out more about Gon. What he likes, what he hates, everything there was to know about Gon, Killua wanted to know. 

It wasn’t until during their time in Greed Island did Killua realise that these feelings weren’t just normal friends feeling anymore, it was much more, much deeper. He had fallen for Gon, completely.

He sighed once again, looking down at the ground, as if hoping for an easier way out of things. But there wasn’t any. He’s been hiding these feelings for much too long, and if he continued to any longer, he would burst.

“Killua?” Hearing his name called out in that familiar voice, Killua jumped and his head shot up, blue eyes meeting brown. Gon now stood in front of Killua, his expression showed obvious confusion.

“Ah Gon! Did you get the information we needed?” Killua tried a smile, doing his best not to face Gon so the other wouldn’t see the light blush that was slowly colouring his cheeks. His attempts were too easy to see through, but for someone as dense as Gon, it was more than enough.

“Yea, I think the place we need to go next is that way! Let’s go, Killua!” Gon pointer to somewhere south, then turned around to give Killua a grin. However, Killua had his head down, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“…Gon.” Killua mumbled out the other’s name, finally bringing his head up with a deep blush. This would be the first time for Killua to do something like confessing, even more, to his best friend. Sweat started to cover his palm, his heartbeat growing faster and faster. Finally, Killua looked up, determination filled his expression.

“Killua, your face looks reaaaally red you know, are you alright?” Killua felt his heart tug at Gon’s words, but he only shook his head, and he placed his shaking hands atop of Gon’s shoulders.

“I…um, ever since…I…its…” The things Killua told himself before was forgotten in an instance, and he could only shake and stutter as he tried to get the words out. This only made Gon more confused, as well as worrying exactly what is wrong with Killua.

“Killua, do you need to see a doctor-” Without any signs nor warnings, Killua leaned forward and pressed his lips against Gon’s.

Gon’s brown eyes remained calm for a split second before widening, his body freezing to a stop on the spot. Thoughts started to run throughout his mind at an impossible speed, but his expression remained blank.

_This is what they call a kiss, and it’s done between lovers so…_

_Gon would understand my feelings now…right?_

Killua pulled away after mere seconds, but his face was a complete crimson red, steam almost coming off the top of his head. His eyes were wide, his hands still trembling as they slowly slid down to Gon’s wrists. It was only him pressing his lips against Gon’s, but it had felt too extreme, too hot to do anything more. Then, his body froze.

He’s done it.

He kissed Gon, without setting the right mood or anything.

Killua opened his lips, hoping he could come up with a good excuse or a clear explanation, but nothing came out. He had no idea what to say. There were no other explanations except that he likes Gon, but there was no way he could say it. Way too embarrassing.  _Why hasn’t Gon…said anything yet?_

With the thought in mind, Killua managed to look directly at Gon, and what he saw made his heart jump. A small blush had coloured Gon’s cheeks, albeit much lighter than Killua’s. His eyes were filled with what appeared to be confusion, but most of it was…happiness.

His heart unable to take the situation any longer, Killua buried his face and hands into Gon’s chest, knowing if he took another look at Gon, he would melt to the ground.  _If Gon…pushes me away…I…_

But, Gon didn’t.

In fact, Gon brought up his hands and slowly placed them onto the small of Killua’s back, patting him gently. He turned his eyes away, feeling his own cheeks burning up as every second passed. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest, and knowing that Killua could probably hear it made it only louder. His hands trembled as they continued to pat Killua slowly, the embarrassment slowing down his body movement.

“…Killua.” Killua flinched at the mention of his name, and that was enough to tell Gon that he was listening. He knew that he should move away from Gon anytime soon, since he probably looked really uncool now. But his body wouldn’t listen, and he remained still in Gon’s arms.

“I…uh, probably…I think…like you…too.” It was as if a giant weight has been lifted off his heart, and Killua relaxed instantly. His heartbeat start to calm down slowly, and his body eventually stopped trembling.

“…You’re real embarrassing, you know that.”

“Wh-what, you were the one that…k…ki…yea…”

“See? Embarrassing.”

“S-shut up!”

 

[Fanart Link Here!](http://pechyenka.tumblr.com/post/50534116964/oh-wow)


End file.
